


Just a little bit more

by forever_falln



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, Barebacking, Begging, Chain - Freeform, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Edging, Enthusiastic Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Spitroasting, ass worship, blindfold, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_falln/pseuds/forever_falln
Summary: My contribution towards Kinktober 2018. Might not make every day but as and when I can and the inspiration hits.Let me know what you think and if you have any requests for pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not like Nolan _hadn't_ thought Claude was hot before joining the Flyers. But well, he probably wouldn't have made his list of like, the top 10 hottest players in the NHL. But he's probably not allowed to like Crosby anymore so that does free up a bit of space on the list.

 

And well, Claude is just one of those guys that is way hotter in real life than in the photos. His hair is a little less orange when not next to the Flyers' jersey. And he's aged well. Like fine wine. Not that Nolan knows anything about wine. He can't even drink in the US. But yeah, he's seen pictures of Claude at Nolan's age and he would not call him hot. The beard was good. Maybe one day Nolan would be able to grow a beard like that. But for now, he's cursed with rosy cheeks and a serious appreciation for everything that is Claude Giroux.

 

Perhaps the thing that has changed Nolan's mind the most is changing in the same room as Claude. Some players are more shameless than others and Claude is one of the guys who is happy to just let it all hang loose. And let's just say, there's plenty to hang. Now, Nolan's been in plenty of locker rooms and he's seen his fair share of dicks. No one is really supposed to be looking but, well, people do. Or at least he does. He has a decent sized dick. Like it's in proportion to his size and he's six foot two. He's not a small guy. But Claude's dick is _big_. Bigger than Nolan's for sure and definitely bigger than usual for a guy of his height. Claude isn't exactly short but he tends to round his height up to 5'11” and the guys, well the vets at least, call him on it. But he's got the nicest dick Nolan has ever seen. It's not too big. Like he's heard stories about Malkin's dick. It's supposedly so big he's had girls turn and run. Claude's dick is like the goldilocks of dicks though. Not too big, not too small, just right. Well just right for someone who is definitely a little bit of a size queen. Fuck, just thinking about it makes Nolan's mouth water. What he wouldn't give to suck that dick.

 

He's may be a little tipsy. Definitely not drunk. Jake has smuggled him a couple of beers and he'd stolen a shot that probably belonged to Simmer but he got away with it. Claude is nursing his bottle and nodding along to whatever story Provy is trying to tell. Nolan is sat next to Claude, pressed tight along his side where they've crushed far too many hockey players into a booth. They're ostensibly celebrating but Claude doesn't seem happy enough for someone who scored a hat-trick. He needs to celebrate properly and maybe if he asks nicely he'd let Nolan suck his dick. What does it matter at the end of the day who is doing the sucking? He can just close his eyes and think of some nameless instagram model. Nolan is pro at dick sucking; he's had his fair share of practice. He just really likes it. Like _really_.

 

So when the group starts to dissipate Nolan makes his move.

 

“Hey G!”

 

Claude had begun to walk out the bar pulling on his jacket and toque. He paused in his movements and turned back to Nolan who was following him outside. He wrapped his jacket further around him and tugged on his snapback wishing he had a thick woolly toque as well. Claude just quirked an eyebrow and carried on walking which Nolan took as tacit permission for Nolan to follow. He jammed his hands into his pocket as he walked into the biting cold of the night air. Claude lived pretty close to this bar which he guessed is why it had been picked. So Claude was walking. Nolan didn't live anywhere near here so Claude definitely knew Nolan was following him home and he wasn't questioning it.

 

It was maybe a five minute walk and they didn't utter a word the entire time.

 

Claude's apartment was _nice_. It was in a trendy part of town and the building was all glass and steel. Claude nodded at the doorman and held the door for Nolan. He didn't make eye contact just lead him into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. Nolan had been to Claude's apartment before but never alone and never at night. It had always been a group of guys, laughing, loud and light. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous at this point. He wasn't 100% sure of his play. A lot could go wrong here if Claude turned him down. He could easily be a dick about it and he had the power to make Nolan's life hell.

 

Claude opened the door and left it wide open for Nolan to follow. He dropped his keys into a bowl on a side table by the door, shedded his jacket and toque and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows with views over Philly. Nolan closed the door behind him and wandered over to stand next to him. This was it, time to make his play. You miss 100% of the shots you don't take. Gretzky probably didn't have this in mind when he said it but whatever.

 

“That was a killer hatty G.”

 

Claude huffed out a breathy laugh and unfolded his arms slipping his hands into his back pockets. It wasn't Nolan's best opening line but he could power through. He could make it work. Who turns down a blow job after all?

 

“Didn't seem like you got the chance to really celebrate.”

 

Claude turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He looked down at himself and back at Nolan.

 

“You gonna help me out?”

 

Nolan nodded. Claude smirked, a look Nolan has seen a time or two before, mainly on the ice facing off against an opponent. He turned away from Nolan suddenly and sat down on his large leather sectional his knees spread and his arms across the back of the couch.

 

“You just knew I was gonna offer?”

“You're not subtle, kid. I've seen you looking.”

“Good.”

 

Nolan stalked over to Claude dropping to his knees between Claude's thighs. He pushes slightly at Claude's knees raising his eyebrow.

 

“G, come on, I'm gonna need a bit more room.”

 

Claude laughed and stretched his knees around Nolan's shoulders. Nolan braced himself with his hands on Claude's thighs and leant forward to nuzzle his nose against Claude's dick through his jeans. He pushes his hands up Claude's shirt and drags his nails softly down from Claude's collar bones to his abs feeling the muscles tense under his fingertips. He twisted his snapback round so that the peak is behind him and leant forward to trace the sharp line of Claude's hip muscle leading towards his dick. He can feel Claude begin to harden up underneath him. He flicks open the button on Claude's jeans and Claude lifts his hips to allow Nolan to tug his jeans and boxers down his legs.He's not exactly elegant in kicking them off but it gets the job done and Nolan finds himself settled face to face, so to speak, with the dick of his dreams. And my god, is it great. It's even better hard. It's even _bigger_ hard. It's ramrod hard and straight and there is a thick vein running along the underside. His mouth watered and he bit his lip squeezing Claude's thighs.

 

“You just going to look?”

 

Nolan licked his lips before reaching out to take a few quick strokes.

 

“Just enjoying the view.”

 

He didn't give Claude time to laugh before he was sealing his lips over the head of Claude's dick and sucking softly. He tensed his hands on Claude's hips as he pushed back against Claude's instinctual bucking up. He ran his tongue around the head tonguing at the slit smirking as Claude groaned and tightened his hands in the leather of the couch.

 

He sits back tugging off his snapback and looking up at Claude who made a wounded noise when Nolan stopped.

 

“You can pull my hair if you want.”

 

Claude looks stunned and Nolan gets back to work. It takes a second or two of Nolan taking a bit more of Claude's magnificent dick into his mouth before Claude tangles his hands into Nolan's long hair and pulling gently. Just letting Nolan know he's there. Nolan braces against the pull and moans around Claude's dick. He lets himself get pretty sloppy as he licks and laps at Claude's dick alternating between bobbing up and down and jerking it lapping at Claude's balls and flicking his tongue against his taint. Claude was getting loud. Nolan was nothing if not enthusiastic about sucking dick and this was the king of dicks right here and it deserved his best work.

 

He looked up from under his lashes meeting Claude's eyes whilst taking his dick even deeper and feeling Claude's dick begin to push against the back of his throat. He pulled back breathing hard through his nose and jerking Claude's dick with his fist to meet his mouth.

 

“Be careful, sweetheart, don't choke yourself.”

 

It was Nolan's turn to quirk an eyebrow at Claude. Nobody might have been able to do this for Claude but Nolan was a goddamn first class dick sucker and boy was Claude in for a lesson. Nolan pushed back down feeling the head of Claude's dick push against the tightness of Nolan's throat. He took two deep breaths through his nose before relaxing his throat and taking Claude all the way down until his nose was pressed against Claude's stomach. He swallowed repeatedly feeling Claude tense underneath him and let out a guttural shout. Nolan held it as long as he could before pulling back, continuing to jerk him and lap around the head as he caught his breath. Claude's eyes were rolled back into his head, his breath coming in short pants and his hands rested around Nolan's head although he wasn't pulling Nolan's hair anymore, just holding on.

 

“You can fuck my throat if you want.”

 

Nolan took another deep breath and pushed himself down again ignoring Claude's moans and fingers tightening in his hair. He felt Claude breach his throat again but with a little warning he seemed prepared for it and keeps enough control to be able to drag his dick along Nolan's tongue fucking in and out of Nolan's throat pushing so deep Nolan's nose is squashed against his stomach. Nolan holds himself down there braced, again, against Claude's thighs as Claude tried desperately to buck deeper. It felt like forever and then again no time at all before Claude goes tense all over and comes deep in Nolan's throat.

 

He pulled back, coughing slightly. He pinched Claude's thigh and sat back on his heels.

 

“A little warning next time, G. Fucking rude.”

 

Claude was still panting but somehow managed to shoot Nolan a vaguely apologetic look. Nolan suddenly became aware of his dick, now pressed insistently against his zipper. He unzipped and pushed his jeans and underwear down just enough so he can get a hand on his dick. He groaned in relief and just goes for it. He was so close to cumming it's ridiculous.

 

“Fuck, you really liked that, eh?”

“You've got a, fuuuuuck, really great dick G, I fucking loved sucking it.”

“You were really good at it too Patty. You've got some fucking skills.”

 

Claude reached forward and tugged Nolan up onto the couch straddling Claude's waist.

 

“Don't fucking cum on my carpet asshole.”

“Fuck!”

 

Nolan sped up his already brutal pace and doubled over as he came all over Claude's chest. He collapsed forwards resting his head on Claude's shoulder breathing heavily as Claude petted at his back.

 

“Shit, I think you hit my fucking beard, Patty.”

 

Nolan shrugged.

 

“Urgh, you're fucking heavy too. Let's shower.”

 

Claude pushed Nolan up and grabbed his hand leading him towards the bathroom. It must've been an odd sight, Claude naked and Nolan fully clothed just with his spent dick hanging out. Nolan wasn't much up for thinking about anything happy just to let Claude undress him and drag him under the warm spray.

 

Claude massaged the shampoo into Nolan hair soothing where he'd pulled before. He pushed Nolan up against the tile wall and looked him up and down. He stroked the back of his fingers down Nolan's throat.

 

“Fuck, Patty, you took my whole dick in there.”

“No one ever done that for you before?”

 

Even Nolan could hear the raw rasp to his voice that signified a good dick sucking. Shit, he hoped it lasted until tomorrow when the boys in the locker room would ask if he was coming down with something and Claude would know it was just because he'd swallowed down Claude's wonder dick to the hilt.

 

“Fuck no. I don't think anyone has ever tried.”

 

Nolan smiled and let Claude wrap his arms around him.

 

“It was a really fucking nice hatty.”

 

Claude laughed.

 

“It's also a really fucking nice dick Claude.”


	2. How do you want me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I read the prompt words for today this suggested pairing sprung to mind. I hope I did this justice as I don't read/write this pairing, so sorry if it's a bit ooc.

_> >How do you want me?_

 

He’s nervous sending the text. It has been a while since they’d last done this. They’d kept going through the trade, the first one, but it had been six years since they'd last played together and no matter how tight Jeff tried to hold on it just isn't the same. It isn't the same seeing someone a handful of times during the season who used to spend almost every night in his bed. It isn't the same when that person isn't there to understand the things that are bothering you. They started to lose their understanding of each other. It’s inevitable, really, that Jeff would have to grow up and start looking after himself. He isn't a wide-eyed rookie anymore in need of guidance and support.

 

His own trade had caught him out of the blue to be honest. He should have been expecting it after their season but really no one ever expects it. Not after so long on one team. But Buffalo seems like a good place. He’s met the team and they seem mostly nice. He's pretty sure Jack Eichel thinks Jeff is younger than him but he can't really complain. Still stings though. No matter how many times you tell yourself, or are told, that it is just a part of the game, it's not personal you just can't help but feel a little hurt. Or at least Jeff can't.

 

It's not like he's any closer to him now not really. Not like if he’d been traded to Chicago. They're still not in the same conference so they still won't see each other much. But tomorrow, maybe… it's not like they have anything pre-arranged and Jeff doesn't even know if they are still doing this. They don't really talk about it. Jeff just sends a text and waits for a response. His phone beeps with a reply and he scrambles to pick it back up form where he dropped it in the covers around him.

 

_Face down ass up <<_

_Prepped <<_

_> >There's a key under the mat. _

_I get in at 10. Check in then I'll be right with you <<_

 

Jeff didn't reply to that. It wasn't your standard hook-up time but Jeff wouldn't say no. They didn't have a game until the next day and it's pre-season anyway so Jeff isn't terribly worried about being sore. At least he still wanted to do this. Jeff couldn't help old fears resurfacing that he’d get tired of Jeff or bored of what they did. That maybe he’d find someone knew, move on to the next young thing. It's not like Jeff is that young anymore.

 

Jeff connected his phone to its charger and turned off the lamp next to his bed. He snuggled himself further down into the covers and tried not to think about the day ahead. If he didn't think too much about it he wouldn't worry. Worry about whether it would be as good as before. Worry about whether he was good enough, young enough, right enough. Worry about how he was going to feel when he was left used and alone. Nope, he wouldn't think and then he wouldn't worry.

 

* * *

 

Eric couldn't stop his knee from bouncing on the plane. He always sits at the front of the plane and the guys mostly know to leave him alone. He had a bit of a reputation for being stoic and serious. He's not really like that but he doesn't mind the guys thinking that if it gets him a bit of peace and quiet. They know he loosens up after a couple of drinks. He's not a complete bore.

 

But he hadn't seen Jeff for a long time. He hadn't been with Jeff in even longer. He always left the contact up to Jeff. If it had been up to Eric it would have been a lot more frequent. But he knew he could be pretty intense and he never wanted to put any pressure on Jeff. He had tried to reach out after the trade but he just couldn't come up with any words worth saying. There were all the usual platitudes one sent to a player you used to play with when they got traded. But none of them seemed enough for Jeff. He wasn’t really just another player he used to play with though. Either way he hadn't texted so he was a little surprised when Jeff reached out before their pre-season match up. The last time they'd played they hadn't done anything; just hung out.

 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t seriously looking forward to seeing Jeff. He is just going to be so good. He always is. He’s so quick to obey and just so willing. Eric can’t wait. It probably isn’t quite the aloof vibe he tries to project just dropping everything as soon as he’s off the plane to get to Jeff’s. But Jeff knows him by now and knows that any reserve is strictly a front when it comes to him. Jeff likes Eric to be in control and removed. Like he doesn’t need it or enjoy just as much as Jeff. But that’s is not his role today. His role is be in control, in charge and make Jeff feel good. That’s all that matters.

 

The pilot announces their descent and Eric can feel the beginnings of a coil of arousal settle in his stomach in anticipation of things to come.

 

* * *

 

Jeff had woken up early that morning. He had slept well but the anticipation was too much to sleep through. He’d eaten a brief breakfast and made himself a protein and fibre shake which he’d sipped slowly sat at his breakfast bar. Eric hadn’t said how long he would be after 10 and he hadn’t got another text. Jeff didn’t want to start to early and be waiting too long; his muscles would cramp up and the prep work would be undone by time. But the waiting is part of the fun.

 

He runs a hot shower and steps under the spray letting himself soak for a few minutes enjoying the feel of the heat on his skin. He washes his hair quickly and scrubs over his body equally briskly. He turns down the temperature on the shower until it is barely lukewarm and shifts the showered off him. He puts one foot up onto the shower bench and, after squirting a dot of lube onto his finger, he reaches behind himself and gently pushes at his rim his eyelids fluttering as it breaches the tight ring of muscle and slides in. Jeff moves his hand slipping the finger in and out just loosening up the muscles. He gently pulls his finger out when he feels ready and picks up the hose nozzle attached to his shower tape. He squirts a generous amount of lube on the nozzle and spreads it around before carefully and slowly inserting the nozzle into his ass. He lets the water flow out of his ass around the nozzle and doesn’t try to hold it in. When satisfied he gently removes the nozzle and stands once again under the spray from the showered turning up the temperature to warm his muscles. Happy that he is clean, he steps out of the shower and dries himself off efficiently.

 

He moves into the bedroom and strips the covers off the bed. He opens the drawer next to his bed and takes out his toy bag. He picks a small, thin dildo to start with and after adding some more lube slides it into his ass still stood up next to the bed. He arranges himself laid down, propped up by a pile of pillows, with his feet firmly planted on the mattress and a pillow under his hips. He slides the toy in and out of his ass slowly, casually almost, just enjoying the feeling of something in his ass. It’s not quite enough but nothing will be until he feels a thick, hard cock in his ass. He has some good toys but done of them are really as good as the real thing. He reaches for the next dildo which is considerably thicker and longer. This one takes a bit of time to work in and get used to the stretch. He breathes slowly through his nose and gives his body time to adapt to the intrusion. Once that one feels comfortable and his ass relaxes around it he reaches for the next size up. To be fully prepared he should probably have the extra stretch. Eric isn’t small and it has been a while since anyone that big had been inside him. But Jeff likes the stretch, like a good workout, he likes to be tight and feel like he was being split apart. So yes, he should probably stretch more. But… he glances at the clock, it’s already half-past ten, surely Eric will be here soon and if Jeff wants to feel it tomorrow. Well that’s his choice.He removes the dildo from his ass and puts both used dildos in a separate bag for washing later. He wipes the lube off his hand and leaves the bottle on the table beside his bed. He doesn’t fish out a condom. The ones he has wouldn’t fit Eric anyway but this was always their arrangement. Eric is the only one allowed to fuck him bare. He trusts him. He rearranges the pillows up to the top of the bed and arranges himself on the bed as well. Face down, in the pillows, on his knees, ass up, tingling in the cool air of his bedroom pointing right at the door.

 

 

* * *

 

Eric doesn’t take long at the hotel barely pausing to hang up his suits before leaving again. The hotel wasn’t far from Jeff’s apartment according to google maps and the Uber driver is waiting for him when he gets out of the hotel. If the Uber driver knew who he was he doesn’t let on and Eric isn’t really in a chatty mood. He stalks his way into the building, up the elevator and down the hallway until he reaches Jeff’s door. He takes a deep breath, retrieves the key from under the doormat and opens the door.

 

He makes sure to slam the door soundly so Jeff will know he’s arrived. He sheds his overcoat laying it over one of the high chairs at Jeff’s breakfast counter. He walked through the lounge area and towards where the bedroom must be. The bedroom door is closed when he reaches it but as he pushes it open he is presented with the most beautiful sight. Jeff is curled up on his knees with his face pressed into the pillow. Just like Eric had asked. It’s a bit like a present and Eric can’t help the slight gasp when he lays eyes on Jeff’s shiny hole. He’s missed this.

 

Eric kneels on the edge of the bed and runs a hand softly over Jeff’s right cheek revelling in the shiver that ripples through his body.

 

“Hi, baby, I’ve missed you.”

 

Eric places a dry kiss to Jeff’s cheek and rubs his hands over both cheeks, squeezing them together and massaging the muscles. Jeff whines lifting his head slightly and Eric brings his palm down flat against Jeff’s ass with a sharp slap. Jeff gasps and moans and Eric can’t help his smile. Yes, he gets this.

 

Eric sucks a bruise into the soft, smooth flesh of Jeff’s ass nipping the skin between his teeth. He laves the mark with his tongue before moving onto the other cheek to repeat.

 

“God, your ass baby. It’s amazing.”

 

Jeff huffs out a breath. Eric knows he doesn’t believe him all the time when he tells him how great he is but all the more reason for Eric to keep telling him. He needed to know.

 

Eric opens Jeff’s cheeks out, pausing to look before burying his face in between Jeff’s cheeks flattening his tongue against Jeff’s hole finding him soft and pliant and delicious. He sucks gently over Jeff’s hole before pushing his tongue gently inside him. Jeff moans loader and tries to push back onto Eric’s tongue. Eric pulls back and drops another quick slap to Jeff’s ass kissing at the red mark he leaves. He bites gently at the sensitive skin where his thighs meet his ass sucking another bruise revelling in the way it pinks up against Jeff’s pale white skin.

 

“Please Eric, I…”

“What?”

“Please, I need you to fuck me, please.”

“I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready, baby.”

 

Jeff whines are lost in moans as Eric lands another few slaps each in quick succession over the already reddened right ass cheek. Eric soothes the sting with his tongue, kissing and licking before returning his full attention to Jeff’s hole. He presses a few kitten licks around Jeff’s slick rim before hardening his tongue and pushing in. He fucks his tongue in and out of Jeff relishing Jeff’s shuddering attempts to hold back from pushing his ass further onto Eric’s face. He squeezes Jeff’s hips harder but purposefully keeps his hands away from Jeff’s rock hard dick.

 

Eric pulls back eventually admiring the shining red rim that clenches desperately around nothing as Eric watches. Jeff whines again.

 

“Please Eric, please fuck me, please. I need you inside me.”

 

Eric bites his lip to stop himself from moaning just at Jeff’s words. He presses the palm of his hand against his crotch just to try and relieve some of the pressure. He slides off the bed and strips quickly. He apples the lube generously to his dick with a practiced ease andreturns to the bed where Jeff is panting out harsh breaths his eyes screwed shut.

 

“It’s okay baby, I’m going to fuck you now. You look so beautiful laid out like a present for me.”

 

Eric pushes himself up onto one knee planting the other foot on the mattress in front of Jeff’s hip. He holds himself with one hand and presses the tip of his dick against Jeff’s hole. He pushes forward feeling the muscle’s resistance before the bulbous head pops in passed the rim. He can’t bite back this groan as he feels the tight squeeze of Jeff’s ass around his dick. He pushes in slowly in increments, pausing for a while to let Jeff get used to the stretch. When he is finally fully seated with his hips flush against Jeff’s he rubs a hand over Jeff’s cheeks stilling to give him a final chance to get used to the intrusion.

 

“I don’t think you prepared yourself properly, baby. You’re so tight.”

“I wanted to be tight for you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you though.”

“I don’t mind if it hurts a little. I like it.”

 

Eric drops his head and squeezes Jeff’s hips harder in response. Jeff tries to pull away to gain any leverage to be able to move but Eric holds him tight against him.

 

“Please, just fuck me. Hard. I can take it, I want it, just. God, please move!”

 

Eric rocks his hips backwards landing another sharp slap against Jeff’s ass grinding in small circular motions not giving Jeff what he really needs. Jeff starts whimpering biting his lower lip between his teeth, his face flushed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. That’s when Eric knows it’s time to let go.

 

He pulls his hips back until only the tip is inside and using his full power to slam his way back in pushing Jeff’s body up the mattress until he has to brace himself on the head board. Eric keeps pulling back and stroking his way back in forcefully, using his grip on Jeff’s hips as leverage. He works up a nice steady, hard rhythm that has Jeff high pitched panting on the verge of cumming within minutes. Eric knows he isn’t far behind him having worked them both up to a fever pitch.

 

“You can’t cum until I say so baby. I’ll tell you when.”

 

He continues his relentless rhythm relishing the velvety tight heat deliciously gripping his dick.

 

“God I wish I could just fuck you all the time, baby. Your ass is so good, inside and out. Just, fuck…”

 

Jeff’s knees give out with the force he’s being fucked and he slips down flat onto his stomach. Eric barely pauses before pushing back deep inside him continuing his punishing rhythm. Eric can feel the first signs of his orgasm fast approaching as he starts to lose control over the strength and timing of his thrusts his animal instinct taking over and throwing him headfirst towards his release.

 

“Can you, uh, cum inside me…, please, I ,I, I want to feel it.”

 

With those last words Eric loses what last threads of control he maintained fucking in wildly before tensing all over, pressing himself tightly against Jeff, covering him completely and releasing deep inside Jeff’s ass. He whites out for a second before coming to as his dick is beginning to soften. He pulls back gently soothing Jeff’s ass cheek as he winces when he is finally empty. Eric watches entranced as his cum starts to drip out of Jeff’s swollen and puffy rim. He can’t help leaning forward to kiss it gently before sinking two fingers back into his hole, pushing the cum back inside. He lazily fingers Jeff pressing lightly against his prostate pulling Jeff up onto his knees again legs spread.

 

“Do you want to cum baby?”

“Please!”

“Do you think you deserve to cum?”

“I’ve been good, so good, please let me cum.”

“You have been good baby.”

 

Eric starts to massage Jeff’s prostate with more force sucking more bruises into his ass and jerking his dick tightly.

 

“Cum for me baby.”

 

Jeff’s hole body clenches, his balls draw up, his ass clenches around Eric’s fingers before finally he cums onto the mattress. His body gives way and he collapses in a pile on the bed. Eric moves up the bed and lies down on the other side pulling Jeff out of the wet patch on into his arms. He turns Jeff so his back is against Eric’s chest and wraps his arms tightly around Jeff’s chest.

 

“You were so good for me baby. I love your ass so much.”

 

Jeff nods sleepily and Eric settles for pressing a kiss to his temple and letting sleep drag them into its grasp.


	3. This is your reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (a little late due to wifi issues)
> 
> Hope you enjoy - let me know any requests for pairings etc or what you think - comments feed the writer :)

“What is this?”

 

Alex wasn't expecting a locker room still occupied by a bunch of his teammates on the benches of their lockers waiting expectantly. It's locker clear out day and nobody is in a particularly good mood after the season they had. Alex had had a good season but it doesn't really count if the _team_ doesn't have a good season. And really for the three time, in the last eight years, Stanley Cup champions missing the playoffs was a pretty disastrous season. So he couldn't really enjoy it.

 

“This is your reward.”

 

Alex stops walking to turn to look at Kaner; sat in his locker lazily leant back, knees spread obnoxiously wide and smirking mischievously.

 

“Reward? I don't… what?”

“Don't say you don't deserve a reward, Kitty. You had a killer rookie season and it's not your fault the rest of us fell short.”

 

Seabs looks like he is sucking lemons while he speaks and Alex can't help notice the smirk drop from Kaner’s face. He looks to Jonny for some sort of guidance but he has his head hung low, eyes on the ground.

 

“This is how it is, kid. We have decided to give you a reward: your choice.”

 

Kaner spreads his arms gesturing to the locker room. Alex had heard rumours of rewards but he could never get solid confirmation from any of his teammates. Most of them he didn't trust not to be making it up and the others kept their lips firmly sealed. He freezes halfway to his locker and gapes at Kaner, then looking towards Jonny for confirmation. He wouldn't put it past Sharpy, Seabs or Kaner to be playing some sort of prank but Jonny wouldn't be that cruel. Jonny looked up then, his face as stony and unreadable as it ever was in this locker room, at least since Alex had been on the team. He nods slowly and Alex swallows. Fuck, this is real.

 

“My choice?”

 

He hates how his voice sounds all high pitched and croaky. Dammit, he definitely isn't going to be able to keep his cool. He can already feel his dick start to take interest and nothing but talking has happened.

 

“Yeah, whatever you want for your reward is yours. You're looking at the guys who volunteered. Usually it's just the vets, we don't ask the younger guys.”

“It's obviously entirely optional, you can say no.”

 

Kaner rolls his eyes at Jonny’s interruption but continues nevertheless.

 

“You pick one of us and pick what you want to do and enjoy.”

“Here?”

 

Alex definitely didn't squeak. He would surely be forgiven his surprise, they were in the middle of the locker room at the United Centre and he was apparently being offered the chance to, well he wasn't exactly 100% sure, but probably at least get a blow job.

 

“Yes, here. Apparently the Blackhawks consider this a team bonding activity so for insurance purposes or something it has to be onsite.”

“And I can choose one of you?”

“Yep.”

“And I can choose… anything?”

 

Kaner laughed and Seabs just shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jonny still looking pretty annoyed, pitching the bridge of his nose his mouth turned down in its perpetual frown.

 

“Look kid, whoever you pick can say no if they won't do what you want but, well, we all know the kind of stuff that gets picked and we all volunteered right?”

 

Okay, that made sense. It's not like he wants anything weird or like extreme. His tastes aren't exactly kinky. He doesn't think anyway. Well, there was that one time... but no.

 

“If it makes you feel better I fucked Crow after I got my Hart.”

 

Corey Crawford snorted from his place on the bench.

 

“Barely felt a thing.”

 

Kaner threw a ball of stick tape at Crow missing by a few feet.

 

“I’m surprised you didn't pick Jonny.” Alex blurts out.

 

Jonny’s head snapped up at this and he directed a pretty fierce glare at Kaner. A definite 4/5 on the Tazer scale. Kaner had his shit-eating grin turned up to the maximum so he must be immune.

 

“Jonny never volunteered for me. I don’t think Jonny has ever volunteered.”

 

Jonny turns to look at Alex for the first time and his face is still completely unreadable but he shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly and returns to staring at the ground. Alex can feel a blush start to rise in his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I’ll pick Jonny, for sure.”

 

Kaner huffed out a half-laugh, half-offended noise and leant back in his locker folding his arms pouting ridiculously.

 

“I mean no offence or anything…”

“Don't worry Kitty, Kaner is just jealous Jonny didn't volunteer for him.”

“I won the fucking Hart trophy man. I scored the Stanley Cup winning goal. And I can't get a lousy blowie from our esteemed captain. Nah, man that's fucked up.”

“Shut up Kaner.”

 

Jonny stands up and stalks forward to stand right in front of Alex focusing all his intense energy right at Alex. Now Alex is short, he is aware, he plays a sport for freaky giant men and his stats list him at 5”7’ which he definitely is if he’s standing up straight and has been growing his hair out. Jonny is not short. He’s not like Chara height but he is 6”2’, ish it’s not like Alex has his stats memorised. But that seven inches height difference really is making Alex feel small. Not that he minds. He’s used to it.

 

“What you gonna do to him?”

 

Kaner is leaning forward and Alex snaps his attention back to the room to see that every is still sat in their lockers.

 

“Is everyone going to stay and watch?”

 

Jonny rubs a hand down Alex’s arm and smiles softly.

 

“They normally do stay. Like we said, it’s a team bonding kind of thing.”

 

Alex nods. Okay. That was new.

 

“You mind?”

 

Alex looks up at Jonny who is whispering reassuringly to him his hand still resting on Alex’s arm. Alex shrugs.

 

“I don’t know if I want to see people watching me.”

“What if you didn’t have to see it?”

 

Alex meets Jonny’s gaze and bites his lip looking up from under his lashes. He nods and Jonny’s squeezes his arm.

 

“I would pay to see Kitty fuck Jonny, will he even be able to reach?”

 

The boys all laugh and Alex can’t help blushing. He can’t deny the thought hasn’t crossed his mind. Jonny’s ass is legendary. But that’s not really where his tastes lie. He knows Jonny can see it. He knows even before Alex shakes his head.

 

“You have to ask for it Alex. It’s your reward.”

 

Alex swallows.

 

“Will you fuck me?”

 

Jonny smiles and nods. He turns away from Alex and reaches into his bag and pulls out a tie. He pulls Alex over to his stall and gently ties the tie around Alex’s eyes. Alex turns his head towards the room and inhales sharply as he realises he can’t see a thing. Everyone here is going to see Jonny fuck him. But he isn’t going to see a thing.

 

He feels Jonny’s hand at his front unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it over his shoulders. It’s at his pants next unbuttoning and pushing them over his hips. He feels a hand at his foot and a softly whispered

 

“Up”

 

Alex steps out of his pants and boxers and feels the slight chill against his bare skin. He tries not to think about the guys watching him stood there stark naked. It’s not exactly the first time they’ve seen him naked but it’s different in this context. It just is.

 

Jonny pushes at his shoulders and Alex sinks to his knees. Jonny picks up Alex’s hand softly and pulls him forward him slightly arranging him to his pleasing. When Jonny moves away slightly Alex is leant on his forearms on the bench his ass sticking out to the room. He waits and listens. He can hear the soft sound of laboured breathing the guys obviously appreciating the view.

 

Alex hears footsteps and feels Jonny’s presence behind him. Almost feeling like a shadow falling over him. Jonny trails a hand along his back stroking gently. Jonny presses a soft kiss on Alex’s shoulder. He can’t help jolting slightly at the sudden contact.

 

Jonny continues pressing soft kisses on Alex’s shoulders and neck sucking slightly as he does. Alex can feel himself Harden against his stomach. Jonny’s hands have found their way to his ass and are massaging his cheeks pulling apart and pushing together. He moves his hands back and Alex can’t help whining until he gasps feeling Jonny’s lubed up finger pressing at his hole. It slips inside easily and Jonny lets Alex get used to the feeling before gently pulling it back and pushing it back in. He feels the press of a second finger breaching the ring of muscles stretching him deliciously. Jonny soothes his other hand over Alex’s side shushing gently in his ear.

 

“One more, kitty, then you’ll be ready.”

 

Alex tries to relax as he feels the insistent push of a third of Jonny’s fingers at his hole. He’s never had this much inside him. Never more than two fingers. He doesn’t know why he thought he would be a good idea for his first time being fucked to be in front of an audience. Maybe it was the opportunity to get fucked by his captain was too great to pass up. Shit, that’s three fingers in his ass, twisting, stroking pushing against his protest. Alex can feel his dick start to chub up again where it had flagged. Suddenly there was a hand on his dick, stroking, squeezing at the base distracting him from the stretch of his hole as Jonny scissors his fingers apart.

 

Alex is biting his lip and trying not to moan or pant or really let anyone know how good Jonny is making him feel. His long, talented fingers get him so deep it’s nothing like fingering himself. It feels so good; like little rivers of pleasure warming his veins soaking his entire body in satisfaction. But equally it’s not really building, not going anywhere, it’s not going to make him cum. He can’t help the whine that escapes his lips at that realisation. Of course, it’s on purpose, Jonny’s not an amateur.

 

“Relax, kitty, I’ve got you. You’re going to have to trust me.”

 

Alex nods feeling slightly stupid. He does trust Jonny. But he’s a teenager, he’s used to having a hair trigger and not really having to put much effort into his orgasms. He’s never had a problem with that before but there is something nice, self-indulgent in a way, to take his time with his pleasure. To let Jonny look after him, not to have to worry about anything.

 

He’s almost lost, floating in the pleasure when Jonny withdraws his fingers entirely and it feels like he steps away from Alex. Alex can feel the cool air on his exposed rim clenching uselessly on nothing. He’s never felt more shy or vulnerable exposing himself to the locker room. He hears a muffled groan and the distinct sound of someone jerking off. His cheeks flush at the idea. That his teammates are getting themselves off watching Jonny work him over. He feels a sort of pride rise in him at that.

 

Jonny’s back and running his hands down Alex’s sides against stroking him, holding him, gripping at his hips. He presses the tip of one finger against Alex’s hole and removes it as soon as it sinks easily back in. Alex inhales deeply and releases slowly. Jonny must take that as some sort of sign because the next thing Alex feels with no announcement is the blunt head of Jonny’s dick pressing relentlessly at Alex’s hole. God, there is no way that is going to fit. Alex has a pretty good idea of the size of Jonny’s dick. Jonny isn’t exactly shy about walking through he dressing room naked after a shower. No shame Kaner always says. So Alex knows Jonny has a pretty decently sized dick but it feels like a monster when it’s stretching him out, splitting him in half, spearing him on it. He’s sure it won’t fit. Jonny will have to take it out and finger him and everyone will know he couldn’t take it and then…

 

Fuck, it’s in. Jonny’s hips are flush against Alex’s ass. He’s so full. It’s more than anything he’s ever felt before. It doesn’t feel good, so to speak but there is something so overwhelming about the whole sensation it’s incredible. He’s not being quiet about how much he likes it. He’s letting Jonny know with a long deep moan. Jonny’s hands are back to stroking Alex’s sides again his hips unmoving just leaving his dick fully seated. Alex can’t help pulling himself forward a little to allow himself to push back. God, it feels incredible.

 

But then there’s Jonny’s hand squeezing hard on Alex’s hips. He’s drawing back slowly and Alex’s wants to follow him to keep his dick inside him. But Jonny held tight and fed his dick back into him slowly, smoothly, steadily. He continues this slow slide gradually building up power until he’s fucking into him so hard Alex has to brace himself on the locker bench. He begins to pick up the speed to go with the power and this is it, he’s finally getting somewhere, the head of Jonny’s dick dragging deliciously across his prostate on every stroke. He pushes back as much as Jonny will let him, arching his back and letting his wanton moans fill the room. And he’s right there, he can feel the curl of pleasure at the base of his spine, tingling in the pit of his stomach, curling his toes and spreading through his body, his eyes are rolling back into his head underneath the blindfold, he’s panting, he’s there, he’s there, he’s so close, he’s going to cum and…

 

Jonny pulls out entirely and Alex’s head shoots up and he tries to look around hopelessly but Jonny keeps a grip on his hips. Alex’s hole is still desperately trying to clench around something, desperate for his release, desperate to be filled again. Alex is opening his mouth, about to complain;

 

“Sshh, don’t worry Kitty. You’ll get there. You deserve this reward, just trust me. I’ll get you there, I promise.”

 

Alex trusts Jonny. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be blindfolded and being fucked in the middle of a locker room. But he just really wants to come. He nods anyway. In for a penny and all that. Jonny strokes his sides, massages his shoulder, runs his fingers through Alex’s hair, he is always touching Alex sensuously but never sexually. Alex can feel the desperation leak from his body replaced by a deep seated relaxation. Je feels soft and pliant and almost sleepy but just when he feels like the arousal isn’t imperative that’s when Jonny slides his dick easily back inside Alex.

 

He arches his back to meet Jonny and lets him dictate the pace again, starting slowly but building up the power and speed. He knows he won’t be allowed to cum yet but his brain is cut off from his body which feels like it might explode if he doesn’t come right now, right now. Jonny is fucking him so good he can’t feel his toes. His face is numb. Fuck, he needs to cum, it’s like electricity coursing through his veins, it’s going to stop soon, he is too close now, he’s so close, he’s right there and Jonny is going to miss it if he doesn’t…

 

And then he’s gone again. Alex whimpers in protest. He’s cold without Jonny’s body heat enveloping him.

 

It continues like that until Alex has lost count of the number of times he’s been taken up to the crest of the wave only to be pulled back and calmed down. He barely remembers his own name, where he is, what’s going on. All there is is the sensation of being touched feeling like his whole body is on fire with need and want, desire and lust, pure pleasure. He’s so warm with Jonny draped over his back wrapping an arm tightly around his middle to hold him up and close. And then when he’s gone and Alex is flooded with cold air and has to breath steadily through his nose. Alex doesn’t know when he’ll get to cum, whether he’s been hours or minutes or what the concept of time even is at this point. Jonny is whispering constantly in is ear but he has no idea what he’s saying. Sometimes words float through and jumble themselves in Alex’s brain like good and kitty and beautiful and fucking filthy hatty.

 

Jonny’s back and he’s holding onto Alex’s middle tighter this time. No he’s pulling Alex up until Alex’s is upright, on his knees, his back to Jonny’s chest, split open feeling like Jonny’s dick is even deeper inside him. Alex lets himself be held in place as Jonny works his hips fucking into Alex. His jaw is hanging lax and open, his arm hanging uselessly at his sides his head lolling backwards. He’s lighting up inside and he belatedly recognises a new set of words Jonny says to him after nipping softly at the shell of his ear.

 

“Cum for me, Kitty.”

 

And he is. Just like that. He feels his body tense and contract, curling in on itself as the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had crashes through his body sending wave and wave of pleasure rolling through him. He collapses back onto Jonny after that. Jonny keeps holding him up but Alex can feel him softening inside him and begin to slip out. Fuck, he missed Jonny cumming. How did that happen? Jonny kisses at Alex’s neck, his cheek, his shoulder and tightens one arm around Alex’s middle the other reaching up to pull away Alex’s blindfold. The sudden rush of light is blinding and Alex has to blink several times to adjust and make sense of what he is seeing. The guys are still there in various states of undress. All of them have been jerking off. No doubt about that. Kaner looks dumbstruck.

 

“Fuck that was hot.”

 

Alex smiles.

 

“You feeling rewarded?”

“Mmmhh, yeah. The best.”


	4. Pass me the pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auston and Mitch really want John Tavares to sign with the Maple Leafs.
> 
> Not beta read. Barely even proof read if I'm honest because I'm a day behind due to work and internet issues.
> 
> As ever, let me know what you think and if you have any requests.

“How long have you been in Toronto for?”

 

Auston watches as John takes a sip of his green tea before answering.

 

“A couple of days. Been having talks with Kyle and Mike.”

 

He makes it sound like a chat with friends rather than contract negotiations with the GM and head coach trying to lure him away from New York. Auston just nods. He's not interested in getting into contract related pitches. He trusts Kyle Dubas and Mike Babcock to have that handled. He had a different kind of offer.

 

“So you know I have an ulterior motive to asking you for coffee.”

 

There was not even a hint of a smile or any change in facial expression.

 

“Yeah I figured I'd get a pitch.”

 

Auston nodded. It had been a bit of a trip when Kyle Dubas had personally asked him to convince John Tavares to sign with the Maple Leafs. Auston had a plan. It was pretty risky but he had good sources. Well they’d asked Marty and he’d thought it was a good plan. He thought Tavares would go for it too.

 

“Well, it's less of a pitch, more of a gift. Give you a bit of an idea of what it would be like if you were a Leaf.”

 

He got an eyebrow raise at that so he was getting some solid progress.

 

“You okay to come over to mine?”

 

John just stares back as Auston for a second before nodding. Auston nods back and stands to gather his things. He leaves a handful of notes on the table to cover the coffees and a tip and turns to leave. John follows him to the car in silence and doesn’t speak the whole way to Auston’s apartment. Auston is vibrating in his skin glancing to his right trying to get a read on John. He isn’t 100% sure this is going to be good. But he has to step out, be bold, be aggressive, go after what he wants, that’s who he is. That’s why he’s Auston _fucking_ Matthews. So he’s making his play to get John Tavares to play for the Maple Leafs. If it works, _if it works_ , he will get to play with John _fucking_ Tavares.

 

John follows Auston out the car into the apartment building up the elevator and stops behind him as Auston pauses at the door.

 

“You ready for this?”

 

John’s eyebrows raise and that’s the closest Auston figures he’ll get to surprise. Auston unlocks the door and leads John into the apartment. He knows the surprise is waiting for them in his bedroom but he potters around for a few minutes, laying his shoes by the door, his coat on the rack, getting a bottle of water from the fridge. John doesn’t move the whole time. But he doesn’t say anything. He catches Auston’s eye while Auston is taking a swig of water. Auston shrugs and puts down the bottle.

 

“Your gift is in the bedroom.”

 

John doesn’t react.

 

“I thought we could show you how we bond as a team on the Toronto Maple Leafs.”

 

John still doesn’t react. Auston pushes himself off the counter and walks towards the bedroom. He is trying not to show just how excited he is by what he knows is in the bedroom waiting for them. He pushes open the door and walks through, turning to watch as John comes through the door to see Mitch spread out on his back feet planted on the mattress the jewelled end of a plug nestled between his cheeks. His eyes are closed and his breathing shallow but Auston knows he’s awake. He practiced this. Staying calm with a plug in his ass for hours before he gets to get off.

 

“Hey Mitchy, babe, we’re here.”

 

John still hasn’t reacted. What it would take to give John a facial expression Auston didn’t know. He was willing to put in the work though. John still remains silent; rooted to the spot eyes glued to Mitch’s body. Mitch opens his eyes and takes in the both of them by the door. He pushes his hips into the mattress pressing the plug against his prostate. He bites his lips and flutters his eyelashes in a move Auston knows is a signature of his. It seems to be working on John though he moves round to the end of the bed to get a better view. Auston begins shedding his clothes quickly just leaving them where they fall. He climbs up onto the bed and manoeuvre’s Mitch’s body until Auston is sat up behind him with Mitch lying back in the cradle of his legs. He runs his hands over Mitch’s torso tweaking at his nipples as he passes but keeping his eyes on John the whole time. The look in John’s eyes is dark but definitely aroused.

 

“You going to join the party JT?”

 

“I hear you want Mitchy here to play on your line? Might need to build up a bit of chemistry.”

 

Auston lowers his lips to nip on the shell of Mitch’s ear and suck a bruise into his neck. Mitch pushes back against him biting his lip between his teeth.

 

“You need some help with your clothes?”

 

John takes off his shirt, folds it and puts it on the chair in the corner. He shucks his pants and folds them over the arm of the chair. He stands back at the base of the bed in just his tight black boxer briefs.

 

“Mitch really likes to be in the middle.”

 

John is definitely into it. He’s rock hard in his briefs and he is not small. He drops his briefs and kneels on the bottom of the bed. Auston kisses Mitch’s cheeks and begins to jerk him off gently. John is staring intensely at Mitch, alternating between focusing on his ass and his eyes.

 

“You want this Mitch?”

 

It’s the first John has spoken since the cafe. Mitch nods enthusiastically and that seems to be all John needs. He knee walks up the bed and grabs at Mitch’s thighs pushing them apart. He runs his hands down the inside of Mitch’s thighs teasing at the delicate skin and pinching as he goes. He wraps his hand around Auston’s and continues his lazy jerking motions. He pulls gently at the plug feeling the resistance as Mitch’s hole clenches around it. He looks up at Mitch’s eyes and Auston knows he’ll see the mischievous glint Mitch gets when he’s acting out.

 

Mitch moans loudly as John works the plug out of Mitch’s ass. His eyes are fixed on the size of the plug that has come out of Mitch’s ass and Auston can see his pupils blown out wide. Auston hands John a condom and John slides it on with a practiced ease. Auston tosses him the lube and John strokes his own dick slowly gazing down hotly at Mitch and Auston.

 

Just as Auston thinks he’s going to have to prompt him John lines himself up and pushes into Mitch in one hard thrust. Mitch groans loudly, arching his back and gripping at Auston’s neck with one hand. John stays still for a moment to let Mitch get used to him before pulling back and going straight into hard, measured strokes pushing Mitch back against Auston pulling out the most delicious noises from Mitch.

 

“Mmmhmmm, Aus, babe, I wanna…urgh, I wanna, blow you, please.”

 

Mitch gets whiny when he’s turned on. Auston loves it. He can’t deny him anything he wants. John pauses and pulls out. Mitch scrambles up and turns over onto his hands and knees. Auston kneels up and Mitch begins to mouth at Auston’s dick. John pushes back into Mitch swiftly and Auston feeds his dick into Mitch’s mouth.People say Mitch’s mouth is too big for his face but that has never been more perfect than when he’s fitting it round Auston’s dick. The lack of gag reflex helps as well. After a few minutes bobbing his head up and down he relaxes his throat and lets Auston take the lead fucking his way into Mitch’s throat moaning at the feeling of Mitch’s throat convulsing tightly around his dick.

 

John picks up the pace and power of his thrusts pushing Mitch further onto Auston’s dick.

 

“Spank him. He loves it.”

 

Mitch moans and tries to nod. Auston grips Mitch’s chin keeping his head level so Mitch resorts to offering a thumbs up. John exhales sharply through his nose and moves his hands from gripping Mitch’s hips to rub gently over Mitch’s ass cheeks. He pulls one hand back and lands a sharp slap to Mitch’s ass. Mitch moans around Auston’s dick pushes back towards John, towards that feeling. He loves that sharp sting, that mix of pleasure and pain. He’s tried to describe it to Auston before but he just doesn’t get it. They’ve tried it the other way with Mitch spanking Auston but it just does nothing for him. But Mitch loves it, can cum just from the spanking alone. But he especially loves being spanked when he’s got a dick inside him.

 

“Harder.”

 

As if anticipating the command John lands a harder slap on Mitch’s cheek rubbing over the reddening skin before landing another hit. Again and again he slaps at Mitch’s ass and Auston can tell it’s really getting to him. Auston pulls back, pulling his dick out of Mitch’s mouth. Mitch whines and tries to chase Auston back but seems confounded when that pulls him away from John’s dick.

 

“I want you inside me Mitch. Think we can make it work.”

“On the first time?”

“Yeah, I think John’s good enough.”

 

John is still fucking Mitch and raising his eyebrows at their conversation. Mitch pulls forward pulling himself off John’s dick.

 

Auston moves quickly turning himself around to face the head board and pushing himself back towards Mitch. Mitch spreads his cheeks to reveal a matching jewell nestles deep in Auston’s ass. Mitch works it out quickly and with little care for fitness. He knows Auston can take it. Likes the vicious stretch. Auston is panting already as his hole clenches on nothing before Mitch replaces the plug with his dick in one quick thrust. Once fully seated Mitch beckons John back. He follows the play like the legend he is and sinks back into Mitch.

 

Mitch is panting wetly in Auston’s ear and Auston knows he’s going to hear about it.

 

“God Aus, you feel so good, it feels so good, I’m so full and you, I, oh god… You’re so tight.”

 

Mitch bites at Auston’s earlobe letting John dictate the pace and just allowing the force of his thrusts to push him further into Auston. Auston braces himself on the headboard and lets the electric sensation of Mitch grinding against his prostate and spewing filth in his ear. God he loves it when they do this. They don’t get to do it that much but it makes it oh so much better. They both like bottoming but they love each other so they make it work and this is their reward, their treat, their gift to the team. Marty was a frequent participant and the perfect accompaniment. Usually that meant they only did this on the road so that Marty could be taking advantage of his road pass. But the rarity of it made it all the sweeter.

 

“He’s so good at this Aus, babe, just imagine, if he signs, we could do this for every goal I score on his line. Fuck, oh my fucking god, it’s so good, he’s hitting me so good. Am I being good for you Aus?”

 

Auston grunts. He’s not great at dirty talk during sex. Mitch isn’t really either, he just spews filthy rubbish, whatever seems to come to mind, and Auston is weirdly into it. But Auston is just awkward and embarrassed and there is no chill way to express how good it feels to have Mitch rocking between getting fuck by John Tavares and fucking into Auston. He loves having Mitch inside him. It feels like home. It feels like electricity - like scoring four goals on his debut. It feels like fire burning in his belly spreading throughout his body pushing towards his climax. Mitch reaches round and puts a firms grasp around Auston’s dick.

 

“I think I’m being good for you Aus. I think you like it, like having me inside you, fucking you, owning you. I think you like being on the bottom of all three of us and feeling all that weight. I think you like having another man fuck me while I fuck you. I think you love it.”

“Fuck yes, Mitch!”

 

Auston shudders and yells as he flies over the edge and Mitch works him through it gently. Like a domino falling Auston’s orgasm ripples through them all and Auston can feel Mitch tense and push in as deep as he can spilling inside Auston. He takes the few more hard thrusts as John stills, presumably having cum as well. They all three collapse into a pile, John rolling off to the side and Mitch staying cuddled up to Auston’s back.

 

“Fuck that was good, was it as good for you Aus as it was for me?”

 

Auston grunts and turns his head to the side. Mitch giggles.

 

“Matts is always non-verbal after sex.”

 

Auston studies John as he lies there with one arm thrown over his eyes his breathing still laboured.

 

“So JT, what do you think? You like our pitch? Think you’ll sign?”

“Fuck.”

 

John drops his arms and turns to look at them both. Auston is shocked. He might still be a bit cum dumb but John appears to be experiencing a facial expression. An honest to god emotion. Auston would call it wonder? Admiration, maybe? Shock? Awe?

 

“Pass me the pen.”


End file.
